robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blind Cat
Sidenote before the pasta (optional) Before reading this fiction, please do not raid or complain to anyone mentioned in this story, especially the main character, I do not intend for anyone to end up feeling the opposite either before or reading the pasta, so please just deal with the fact that you are not supposed to harass anyone mentioned in the pasta. But with that aside, let's get along to this fiction / pasta. I would also like to say that I meant to be a little cliché in this story, as I just want this to be all laughs and jokes, but with that aside, let's get into the pasta! Chapter 1 - The Game (26/11/19) When I was playing a Roblox game named Bubblegum Simulator, I saw someone joined the same server as me, I didn't think much of it because all of my friends join my private server anyways. Do you know when I said I didn't think much of it? Well, I didn't until I realized that he wasn't one of my friends. I asked him (or she, I don't know), "Uh, hello? Are you some sort of hacker? He then responded with something that I didn't really understand, he said, "27/11/19" which was kind of weird because, as long as I can remember, Roblox almost 99.9% censors out all the numbers and symbols and even some words that are not allowed words. I was partly worried and partly annoyed because well, for starters, he joined my private server unknowingly without permission, and he was just here to just say a couple of numbers?! I mean, I'm quite experienced in hacking, well obviously I use it for good, but I know I can uncensor numbers in that particular server(s)... but that's about it. Anyway, after he said that, my anger suddenly turned into realization because I realized that the numbers were dates, and it was tomorrow, but I just shook it off because I've encountered these types of people before, just telling you to watch out because you're getting hacked, blah blah blah. And, the worst part is he was interrupting my video call with my friends so my friends were worried but I just said to them to not worry. Anyway, as the time was getting closer to that date, for some reason I kept on getting more worried, I couldn't understand why, this was simply a trick, I told myself. Oh boy, but it wasn't. I decided that once after 15 minutes, I would stop playing. 15 minutes go by and I decide to leave, usually, in typical creepypastas, the author would say something like, "But I can't, so I'm so scared!" but now, I'll be straight with you guys, the game did let me leave, alright, normal. So I decided to get some rest but I was awoken in the midst of my sleep, so I wanted to check what time is it because it might be the alarm clock, no no no, I didn't say what time it is or what it was. Chapter 2 - The Closet I noticed it wasn't the alarm clock when I turned my head and it said 12:00MN! And I usually wake up at 6:00 AM! Well, I normally stay up until 1:00 AM so it's not a big deal when I even wake up at 3:00, anyway, I noticed that the noise was coming from the closet and it was like a siren, I didn't know what the noise was so I decided to check it out, I couldn't believe what I saw, I know just me talking isn't believable so here is an image of what I saw. Coming soon so I can spend "quality time" making a monster in MS. Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Unfinished